A Demon's Romance
by Mari Sempai
Summary: This is a fan fic of the latest Digimon series that has been in production for nearly 10 years! Get the whole story on youtube at DigimonprojectInc I hope you enjoy! It's basiclly aimed around Justin and Sally XD Rated M for Mature themes, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Love Seat

*+*+*+Hey guys! This fic is from the new Digimon series project and basically takes place during the show while the Digi-destined are out looking for them. Haha, boy do they need to pick up the pace. The Demon aces are human kids, who sold their souls for evil and power. Though they may be able to take shape as a Digimon, it's just an illusion. So yeah unfortunately the entire story for the series has not been posted yet. They play a HUGE role in the series. (Probably about 15 episodes.) So hopefully you won't be too confused when you read this. The Demon aces make up Justin (the hot leader lol) Sally, (the only girl in the group) James, (looks kinda like young Joe) and Paul. (cutey ^_^) Anyway, keep checking back for more info on the actual series storyline and characters. Enjoy! *+*+*+ –M.Y. Sempai 2009

Gin Hikari, you'll know exactly what's going on. XD

It was dark, cold and unpleasant outside with the rain crashing down without any signs of stopping. The demon aces were in their base inside an old abandoned house, yet the furnishings were aligned in a way were you'd swear someone was actually living there. It didn't smell too bad either. Pine with a hint of what seemed like cotton candy filled the house. Sally was in the kitchen preparing a small meal, while James and Paul were sitting in the living room close to the doorway, watching the news on T.V. Justin however, couldn't focus on the mission ahead of them, to destroy the Digi-destined. He seemed tense and Sally wouldn't allow that.

She noticed him standing near the rainy cold window and a small smile formed on her lips. She carefully set down the prepared meal and slowly walked over to Justin to comfort him. Placing her head gently on his shoulder and leaning closer from behind, she whispered calm words to him. _"Why don't you come and eat dinner? Don't think about the Digi-losers right now. I promise you, we'll take care of them if it's the last thing we do."_ She giggled slightly in a childish tone. Justin wasn't moved however and only continued to stare outside with his deep green eyes piercing the sky.

"_I won't rest until they are diminished."_ He spoke in cold words that only a snake could understand.

Luckily for James he heard every word. Paul continued to stare at the T.V. like a kid on Saturday morning while James decided to interfere with the lover's conversation. Justin and Sally loved each other as any evil being could, yet there were still some boundaries that had to be kept. However, that wouldn't stop Sally. She held the power of emotion and knew how to use it all too well. Justin had the power to control other people's minds; James could and loved using his power of manipulating any body into doing whatever he wanted. Regardless of if they wanted to do it or not. Paul was probably the least violent in the group, yet had the same motive as the others. He could change objects into whatever form he pleased. Including himself and anything else he wanted. Perhaps that was why their house seemed so clean and upscale.

"_Dude, don't just stand there thinking. Shouldn't we go and destroy those kids like now?"_ James asked, though he knew going against Justin's mood wasn't acceptable. Justin simply made his way to the couch to sit. James and Paul knew full well to move out of the way, and sally continued to follow Justin's every move to insure he was comfortable.

Suddenly as Justin sat down to think once more, He felt Sally's long soft fingers travel up and down his shoulders seductively. He knew she was trying to calm him down, but if she continued he might have to get a room.

"_Stop it Sally. I'm not in the mood."_ He demanded sounding quite short. Sally was befuddled by this unusual response to her massages, yet knew she should back off. Of course, being Sally she wasn't about to listen to him. That was just how she worked, a sneaky cat like girl who could slither into any man's heart. Yet she only wanted Justin's, whom was in love with her as well.

"_You seem 'very' tense tonight. Why don't you let me give you one of my special back massages?"_ Sally asked with a romantic hint to her voice.

"_Sigh….you just want to get me all riled up, so you can have some fun. You're in one of your moods again, Aren't you?"_ Justin asked glaring up at her. It was obvious he was in no mood to be romantic in any way. Yet when it came to Sally's massages it was hard to resist. She could control his emotions and make him do whatever she wanted, but swore to herself she would never do it to Justin. The one she respected more than anyone else.

"_B-but, I wanna play."_ Sally whined like a little lost kitten looking for her master.

James covered Paul's ears just in case the two of them started talking dirty to each other. Paul gave an 'I'm old enough to hear', look on his face, but James wasn't going to let go until he knew for certain.

Giving a small smirk that curved on her small pink lips, she slowly leaned in close from behind the couch were Justin was sitting, and cuddled close to his face. His dark hair was soft like moss that had just been rained on. She smelled his hair quietly and gently placed her hands back on his shoulders, and started to rub them gently. Immediately Justin started to relax and became less tense. Normally it was the boy who gave the first move, however Sally was just as aggressive. She leaned in as close as she could from behind him and pressed her lips against the back of his head. She then, decided to play with him a little and gently and slowly licked behind his ear like a cat lapping up the rest of her milk. Suddenly, Justin's eyes became slightly heavy and a small sigh of pleasure escaped from his lips. He soon realized what was happening and turned to face her, still sitting in the same position.

"_Why must you always act this way?" _Justin asked her trying to flood his mind with something other than his slowly rising desires.

"_Because I love seeing you so flustered."_ She admitted without any hint of regret, now sliding her fingers down to his chest. He gave another small pleasant sigh while slowly starting to lose the desire to stay in control. He leaned his head back which touched her small delicate chest and gave a hint of a smile. He could feel lustful desires creeping up on him and he didn't want to fight it this time.

She leaned in over the couch giving a devilish smile, and began slowly and passionately kissing his neck. It was all he could do to keep from going out of control at this point. His soft sigh changed to a soft moan as he could feel her chest closer to his by the minute. She took off her jacket and quickly and swiftly jumped over the couch then slowly slid her way down to him sensually, causing Justin to feel the curve of her chest sliding down before she came to a stop in front of him. Her legs spread out and folded on each side Indian style sitting right on top of his lap.

_"So…"_ She winked playfully at him. _"You STILL don't want that massage?"_

_"I-I think you killed THAT mode."_ Justin said trying to hold back his heavy breathing. _"Now I just want to hold you, as close as I can."_

Sally curled her lips and leaned in to kiss his forehead softly, and whispered in his ear, _"Absolutely. How can I decline that offer?"_ She teased.

It wasn't long before James and Paul decided now was the best time to leave. Yet for some reason, they didn't want to stop watching, yet knew Justin would make them pay for it later, if they didn't. They left the room with red faces only to watch more T.V. in the other room.

Sally didn't care if anyone was watching or not. It made it more exciting if they were. _"Hehe"_ She laughed slightly, her mischievous laugh that Justin knew all too well. He knew things were about to get interesting, something which he knew she would bring that gave him a feeling of such excitement.

She pushed herself towards his chest until they both aligned with each other. Justin was still sitting in the same position, yet felt as though he didn't have the strength to move.

_"Purr…the sound of your breathing is so intoxicating."_She flirted before kissing his neck slowly and lovingly. He arched back slightly and grinded his teeth together curling his toes, just before letting out a loud pleasant sigh.

_"You're so quiet. It's so cute the way you act so serious and quiet when I do this."_ She smiled sheepishly just before wrapping her long soft cat tail around his bushy wolf tail. That did it, he was officially hers, and couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. He let go completely and allowed himself to be taken over by his desires and hers.

_"Sally?"_ He asked softly trying to catch his breath. She turned to him. _"Yes, Justin?"_

He pulled her face as close to his as possible and started kissing her lips deeply and lovingly, his two front fang like teeth glistening each time he licked her beautiful rosy lips. Her face was completely flushed red as was his, and they enjoyed every moment of it. Of course they wouldn't go 'too' far, that is, unless they couldn't control themselves.

He threw his hands over her shoulders kissing her harder and deeper than before occasionally licking his lips to seduce her even more. Her body was tingling all over and she enjoyed it to the fullest. He felt such excitement coursing through him, like a wild animal, and couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to stop himself, all his stress had vanished before his eyes. Nothing mattered but the two of them.

They eventually fell back and on the floor from the couch's spring seat closing back up from their weight. He landed on top of her but without causing harm to her when he did, then sitting himself up while she lay on the floor, arms and hair spread out.

_"J-Justin?" _She sensually glanced up at him with her sparkling red-brown eyes staring hypnotically at him.

_"What?"_ Was all he could say during his heavy panting. He found himself feeling too weak to keep himself up, and ended up falling right on top of her. They needed to stop, they knew that, otherwise they both might no longer be virgins. Unfortunately, Justin's dog like instinct needed more, and right now. He cared about Sally, more than anything, even his power and revenge which he loved so much. However he found he couldn't resist his longing desires that grew stronger by the minute. Now he was on top of her and without allowing her to answer, he vigorously kissed her neck and soon found himself moving down to her chest.

_"Oh, Justin."_ She moaned sensually giving a pleasant smile on her small soft face. _"Don't stop, please."_

But he knew he had to. He couldn't keep going forward, yet here he was allowing it to continue, and soon found himself quickly removing her shirt showing her pink hearted bra and tossed her shirt to the floor.

_"It's okay Justin. I want this, and I know you do to."_ She begged him to continue. There was no going back now, besides he couldn't stop himself anyway. He found himself licking down her chest getting closer to her soft warm breasts hidden by her bra. Would he go that far, as to taking it off? He couldn't control himself, and leaned in closer his chest touching her breasts and hearing her hard breathing and heart pounding out of her. He began to unfasten the back of her bra but just then, a strange and familiar sound appeared from nowhere.

_"Hey guys! I'm baaaack!"_ it was Lunar kagegami. He had returned from the store Sally and Justin forgot he had gone to, and before they could get away, Lunar walked into the living room and dropped his grocery bags to the floor in total shock.

_"I…You…Uh…"_ He couldn't say anything, he was speechless, they all were. Justin and Sally had the most embarrassed expressions on their face, and unfortunately for them, were still feeling hot and bothered, which had to forcibly come to an end.

THE END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Shower

Well here it is the second chapter in our Demon Ace's story. I wonder how Justin and Sally feel right about now since we last left them. XD

Justin: "Hmm I wonder! Grr…."

Sally: "AW you're just cranky."

So anyway, please enjoy!

Lunar stood right in front of Justin and Sally watching the two stare right back at him. It was obvious they were both humiliated from being caught. After giving a slight twitch under his eye, Lunar took a deep breath in then let it out with a scream.

"_What the heck were you two doing?!"_ He didn't hesitate for a minute to ask. However Justin and Sally weren't convinced it was enough to make them answer. Instead they quickly sat up; still red in the cheeks hoping Lunar wouldn't tell a soul about this.

"_L-Lunar! It's not what you think!"_ However, shortly after Sally sat up, her bra had fallen off from Justin unfastening it and her soft rosy breasts shown to the both of them.

"_S-sally!"_ He blushed with a panicked tone in his voice. She had noticed what happened and quickly used Justin's head as a shield to hide her chest from Lunar. However this didn't help the situation, and only made Justin's heart skip a beat before turning completely red in the face again. Though the situation was unnerving, she enjoyed the feeling of Justin's soft hair tickling her chest.

It couldn't be helped. Lunar was just as turned on as Justin and gave a small nosebleed only to find himself running out of the room and into his spare guestroom a few doors down from were Paul and James were. They had absolutely no idea what had happened only moments ago, and Lunar needed to collect himself again.

Justin was infuriated by all the commotion yet found himself starting to have those same pleasurable feelings again by the comfort of her beating heart pounding so hard onto him. He didn't want to stop, even though Lunar was in the other room. Yet he knew it was time to bring it to an end. He wanted her so badly that night, but for some reason, a part of him was glad it didn't go any further.

The next morning was somewhat warm and sunny and the sun shone through Sally's bedroom. She decided it was best to sleep in her own room that night. Had she not, she might not have woken up a virgin. However, something was not quite right when she awoke. She stood up rubbing her eyes, stretched out as high as she could then lie back down to wake up slowly. That is however, until she noticed Lunar in her bed next to her sound asleep_. "Ehh?"_ She winched only to see one eye open and smile at her. "Good Morning." He replied, but the peace didn't last long.

"_AHHHH!"_ Sally screamed as loud as she could and quickly jumped out of bed and onto the floor close to a nearby wall. She was wearing her thin pink lacy see through nightgown that reviled everything from her breasts all the way down to her toes. Lunar couldn't help but blush at the sight of her beauty. The moment everyone heard her scream, they ran into the room to see what had happened. Only to find her arched against her wall in complete and total shock. However, James, Paul and Justin could see full well she wasn't wearing a bra…OR underwear. James quickly covered Paul's eyes, but couldn't help but stare himself as did Justin. Both James and Justin began to blush five different shades of red before noticing there was someone in her bed.

"_I-It's not goldilocks!"_ She screamed with dark raging humor wondering why this guy was in her bed. Luckily he was wearing the clothes from yesterday, though that didn't make Justin any happier. He growled like an angry wolf just before throwing the covers off of him demanding an explanation.

"_What do you think you are doing?!"_ He growled again, his teeth closed together with absolute rage.

"_I didn't have any place to sleep! I wasn't about to sleep on the floor let alone with a bunch of guys!"_ Lunar argued back close to Justin's face. It was obvious Justin was the alpha male of the house, though Lunar seemed to think he was while he visited. Sally soon grew bored with this fight and stepped in to end their bickering. Justin backed off as well as Lunar but their anger was still coursing through their veins.

Moments later, Sally decided to take a shower even though she had taken one the night before. She enjoyed the warmth of the shower water as it helped her to think more clearly. She began to undress starting with her shirt, then skirt. Finally she had on only her bra and little panties with hearts on them. It was still early and knew it was the perfect time for a shower.

Suddenly though, the door slowly opened causing her heart to pound in fear that Lunar had snuck in. To her surprise, it was Justin. "Justin? W-what are you doing in here? You know I'm getting ready to take a shower." He walked in like a puppy that had lost his favorite chew toy, and replied. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was mad as heck." She smiled curling her lips sensually to remind him of who he was talking to. She couldn't be mad at him even if she tried. She gracefully approached him wearing only her bra and panties. He immediately blushed red and swallowing hard, knowing she was up to something again.

"S-Sally?" He asked as she walked up to him from the front placing her arms over his shoulders. "Yes? What is it?" She answered back sheepishly hoping his reply would be nervous which she found cute.

"Were not starting this again are we? Its broad daylight and Lunar's still here. What if he-"But before he could finish, she gently placed her index finger over his lips and whispered, "Hush." Just before leaning in closer to him she held his face lovingly and kissing his soft lips deeply. His pupils widened by this surprise and taken aback slightly while leaning against a nearby wall.

"Do you want me to lose all control again, Sally?" he asked narrowing his eye brows, but was shocked by her answer. "Yes…Yes I do." She admitted staring at his green eyes while he stared back hypnotically again. Almost as if some pull was forcing him to get closer to her by the second. He suddenly found himself in a daze as if hypnotized, and held onto her hips for support. He was finding each moment harder and harder to keep himself standing up without falling from weakness.

"Purr…." She moaned slightly rubbing her soft hair and warm cheeks against his face. She quickly yet gently removed his shirt showing his bare chest which enticed her even more, causing her to lean against him all the way until they hit the inside of the shower wall. The warm water was already running and Justin could feel himself losing control again. Those same desires from before, creeping up on him again. This time however, he wouldn't hold back. He quickly tossed her bra outside the shower, and slowly started kissing her neck lovingly.

"ohh…" She moaned quietly before he began sliding his tongue down to her bare chest. He had never felt so naughty before and was enjoying every moment of it. Knowing it's what they both really wanted. He began feeling his way up her legs with his right hand causing Sally to feel such a wonderful sensation all over. The only thing left was to remove his pants and boxers, as well as her panties. Carefully she removed his pants and tossed them aside. However, before she continued she would have a little fun with him like before. She leaned in close only to slide herself down till she fell to her knees and started licking close to his crouch near his boxers. He felt an extreme amount of sexual pleasure running through his entire body. He gave a loud moan before becoming weak kneed and eventually collapsed to the floor with her. This time, 'he' was on top and it was obvious as to what he wanted now. He seductively licked his lips giving a most devilish grin just before licking her breasts again, and started making his way to the tips sucking harder and harder by the second. She gave a huge moan of sexual pleasure arching back and leaning her head back on the floor of the shower.

As he kept sucking on the tips of her breasts she reached her arm over and began rubbing his legs, tracing them up and down with her soft slender fingers. Justin's toes curled and tightened, soon finding himself lost in this hypnotic pleasure she gave him. She didn't have to use her powers to seduce him. It was easy, for a teenager with dog like instincts in heat. "Mmmm, so good." Sally moaned smiling with such bliss. Justin then began licking her breasts down to her belly button, and soon to her panties line.

"Oh Justin! Do it!" She pleaded, screaming out such desires. He leaned in close in attempt to remove her panties with his teeth and slide them off in the wet hot shower. Suddenly though, the door opened, and a familiar child like voice called out, "Justin? Sally? What are you—" It happened again. Sally and Justin's hot shower was interrupted by another. Only this time, it was Paul. One of the Demon Aces who was only 10 years old. He saw them both inside the shower in complete shock and quickly ran out the door yelling like a kid who lost his favorite toy.

"…Not again." Sally commented looking quite upset at the fact that their fun was ruined again. Justin quickly felt the mood end and couldn't bring himself to get it back after seeing Paul cry like that. They both sighed and left the shower area. Cold and unpleased.


	3. The Demon

Here's the third chapter and probably the most fun of them all so far. XD Hope you enjoy!

* * *

That day after the interrupted shower incident, everyone decided to go out to the park to see if the Digidestined were nearby. Justin thought it would be a good idea to track them down near the park's fountain, since they always used that as a portal to Digi-World. Sally was sitting on a bench near the park's Oak tree when suddenly a pair of hands reached out and grabbed onto her shoulders, making her squeak. "Eck!" She yelled facing the figure only to find out it was Lunar giving a sheepish smirk on his face.

"Y-You again? Why did you scare me?!" She demanded to know while folding her arms while facing the opposite direction.

"LUNAR!" Justin overheard and growled in his face once again. Yet for whatever reason, Lunar could care less. He wasn't imtimidated in the least and instead grabbed ahold of Sally like a baby doll and began stroking her soft cat tail making her blush beat red.

"ECK!! S-Stop it already! You weirdo!" Sally jolted back near the others while Lunar just laughed enjoying every minute of Justin's rage.

"You again? What do you want?" James asked placing one arm on his hip. Paul was currently hiding behind James and wasn't about to come out, though he hated acting scared.

"When will you ever get the message Luny head?!" He snorted raising an eye brow angrily. However Lunar jumped back on the tree branch like a spider and gave Sally a wink. "I think you know Justy." He grinned. "I'll be back for the girl. You'll see, she'll be crawling to me before you know it. Right my little princess?"

"No thank you." She turned her head away and walked off without the others. "Humph! Boys…" Then left the park completely until she was out of sight. Justin simply turned back to face Lunar with a most unpleasant glare. "Just stay away from her!"

"Geez! You really ARE over controlling aren't cha doggy boy?" Lunar hissed then vanished without a trace. He wasn't going to give up, it was obvious to everyone. Meanwhile Sally wandered off near an alley way across the street from the park feeling huffy about the incident. "Boys, there so immature. Even Justin was acting just like a little kid wanting me all for himself." Suddenly she felt a strange force nearby. A familier one that she knew all too well. It came from the alley where no one could see what was going on. While Justin and the others went to look for her, her loud scream of what seemed to be fear could be heard from far away. Quickly they rushed over to the sound of her voice only to see her being held tightly in the Dark Force's grasp.

Justin, James and Paul gasped but knew who it was, Darkmon. Their leader and master whom they obeyed no matter what, and couldn't resist his orders. The being who gave them their powers of a Digimon. Justin felt the urge to bow before him as did the others, while Sally remained in the dark powers clutches. "M-Master Darkmon, why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong?" Sally asked trying very little to escape knowing that would be going against his powers.

"You have been a naughty girl Sally. You and Justin both must be taught a lesson." Darkmon replied with his cold voice.

"What have we done to displease you Master Darkmon?" Justin asked curiously with a worried look on his face.

"That's right. You have displeased me. There shall be no more of this romantic slime that I've seen so much of. Don't fear however, I shall remove those desires from the two of you right away, by casting them upon you myself!" He replied leaving Justin and Sally both confused not to mentioned shocked by his reply. "Now stand back, and watch my beautiful work my pets."

As quickly as he responded, the Dark Forces long eel like hand felt his way inside her shirt and began rubbing up and down her breasts all over to excite her. She blushed bright red and seemed rather pleased by this feeling, which she hadn't expected. "Oh yeah, right there!" She yelled out feeling so much pleasure, while James and Paul looked in complete shock, once again covering Paul's face. "I'm old enough to see!" He argued.

"Sally WOULD enjoy this…even if it's not by me." Justin gave a sweatdrop staring up in totally confusion.

It was then that the Dark Force's other long tube like arm extended out and began rubbing under her pants causing them to get wet from her sexual pleasure. "Ooooh yeah!! Feels so good!" She cried out while Justin was left blushing. The arm began to makes its way down inside her panties deeply feeling inside 'her'. She couldn't take it, it was so good she wanted more, so much more. The hand began to rub harder and faster inside 'her', causing her to feel such a huge rush all over her body and inside as well. By this time her pants were soaked and her face beat red.

"T-that's enough! P-please I mean, M-Master, let go of her…." He begged, he couldn't stand to watch anymore. It was too much, he was starting to feel aroused by this. So much so, that the Dark Force could sense it and soon placed Sally back on the ground with her heavy breathing and picked up Justin.

"Ehh? W-wait, I didn't mean…" he called out, but the long hand had already wrapped itself around him. It made its way around his leg, then his groin area, and soon slipped inside his pants rubbing slowly all over his testes, making him feel so aroused he couldn't take it without moaning out loud. "OHHHHH!" He sighed with much pleasure before the arm started rubbing faster and harder until the bulge in Justin's pants was so obvious it looked almost as long as a ruler.


End file.
